


A Good Mornin' from S.H.I.E.L.D.

by thegriffin88



Series: Handler Chronicles [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I told you about the smackass he gets as a greeting, Teeny tiny ficlet, Zach learns a few things this day, it's just how their relationship do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegriffin88/pseuds/thegriffin88
Summary: Handler runs into Zach at the Jean Grey school and schools him in how she greets Daken in the mornings. There's nothing else to this piece.





	A Good Mornin' from S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Hey! You Zach?”

                Zach turned to see a woman in a pinstripe suit with a toothbrush in her mouth staring at him.

                “…Who’s asking?”

                The woman held up a finger and ducked inside the bathroom to spit and rinse before popping back out, lathering her hands in antiseptic.

                “Eugh, communal bathrooms.” she muttered before holding out her hand to shake. “Handler, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., former liason to the Xavier School; looking to rekindle that spot with Kitty here at Jean Grey. Should go smoothly she likes me. But that’s not why I stopped you. You’re Daken’s student, right?”

                “Yeah? What about it?” Zach replied incredulously.

                Handler, held her hand closer, “Because I’m his friend. Been his friend for a long time and when I heard the rumors I just had to meet you! So please tell me his bad manners aren’t rubbing off on you?”

                Still quizzical, Zach finally shook her hand.

                “You’re Daken’s friend? He’s friends with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?”

                “Well, when he met me I was H.A.M.M.E.R. but that doesn’t matter anymore it’s old news.” Handler replied, waving it off. “You want proof? Come with me to the Teacher’s Lounge. I swear you won’t get in trouble or nothin’.”

                Curiosity getting the better of his apprehension, Zach agreed to follow.

                “Stay out here and watch.” she winked.

                If Daken had at all smelled her he hadn’t bothered to stop his conversation with Laura so the woman calling herself Handler was able to walk right up and give him a firm, open-palm, smack on the ass.

                “Mornin’!” she beamed as she sauntered to the coffee machine.

                “You really gotta do that? In front of everyone?” Daken griped.

                Handler laughed and poured something out of a flask and into her coffee before taking a sip. “Oh please, that is not the worst pounding your ass has taken.”

                Daken smirked and crossed his arms. “I never take the poundings sweetheart I only give them.”

                Handler chuckled into her brew. “See, this is why I love you. We have such good banter.”

                Needless to say, Zach learned a lot of things about his teacher that morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can only imagine the questions Zach has after this. 
> 
> Zach: I uh...didn't know you were gay
> 
> Daken (whom I imagine is pulling his hair into that cute little man bun he sometimes wears it in): I'm not gay.
> 
> Zach: Bisexual?
> 
> Daken: I'm not anything you need to concern yourself with right now. Also everything Handler says is a lie. Don't talk to her.
> 
> Handler never drinks her coffee without a shot of Bailey's in it. She's never truly sober really. She is not without her own problems


End file.
